Extended Roof Top Scene Au Revoir
by msd1423daly
Summary: Anyone else feel cheated by the roof top scene in the finale? If so, please enjoy my take on what should have happened.


Extended Roof top scene

Au Revoir

Am I the only one who expected a lot more from the FINAL rooftop scene?

Catherine looks out over her city. She is ready, no matter how many times they have tried to make a life here, she has known this day would come. She will miss NY, she loves it, but she loves Vincent more and she is ready and willing to do whatever is necessary to keep him safe. Maybe someday they can come back. Deep down she knows that they might not survive tomorrow, but somewhere locked inside she shelters the hope that it will all work out, that she and Vincent will be able to build a life.

She hears him coming up the stairs. She turns to the door and watches him walk through. Her heartbeat speeds up. He is gorgeous, and he is hers. He moves like a predator, cat like. That never fails to turn her on. He smiles at her, the dimple in his cheek deepening and his eyes lighting up when he sees her. He takes her breath away. Always has and she suspects he always will.

Vincent feels Catherine's eyes on him as soon as she steps out onto the roof. He knew that she was up here, he actually got here a little before her, but he wanted to give her some time alone. This is her city, a city she has spent the last decade protecting. He knows it won't be easy for her to leave. Vincent smiles at her, enjoying the way her heart speeds up and her breath hitches. He could stand still and get lost in her gaze forever. The way she looks at him, it makes him feel invincible. He stands a little taller, chest out…just a little.

They stare at each other. Each of them aware of the gravity of this moment.

"Hey" Vincent finally speaks. He walks toward her.

"Hey" Catherine replies.

"It's going to be ok, you know."

Catherine smiles a sad smile.

"How can you be so sure?"

Vincent trying to project more confidence than he might be actually feeling. Walks up to her and takes her into his arms.

"Because it's us….because we have fought every day for the last 4 years to be together. We have let nothing stand in our way and Braxton is no different than any other bad guy we have faced.

He leans down to kiss her. She lifts her face to him. Their lips meet, gently. Catherine rubs her nose along Vincent's. Pulling back from him she searches his eyes.

"You are right, we deserve a future, and you deserve a future where no one is chasing you or threatening to expose you. Our friends and family deserve a future where they don't have to lie or cover for us anymore. I just wish we didn't have to leave. I am going to miss them, miss this city."

Vincent pulls her to him and holds her fiercely. He has a moment of doubt.

"Catherine I know this is a lot to ask of you. You are giving up your whole life for me. It's not too late, I can take Braxton down myself and you could…"

He doesn't get a chance to finish because Catherine grabs his face and kisses him hard.

"No way Vincent, you are not doing this alone. I love you and I am gladly giving all of this up to be with you. After all we have been through how can you even ask me to let you go?"

Vincent hangs his head.

"I hate that you're making all these sacrifices for me. I want to give you everything. Instead all I end up giving you is pain. I am afraid that you will resent me eventually."

Catherine knows that this is Vincent's biggest fear. How can she make him see that he is worth it?

"Vincent Keller look at me. I love you, I would give up my life for you, to keep you safe. Don't you feel the same way for me?"

"You know I do?"

Catherine smiles at him.

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe that my feelings for you are just as strong. Why is it so hard to believe that you are worth loving?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. Unable to meet her eyes.

"Old Habits? I don't know….you are just…..so…."

Catherine cocks her head, catching his gaze.

"What….what is it?"

Vincent struggles to find the words he wants to describe how he feels about her.

"Beautiful? Strong? Looking at you now, you take my breath away, Catherine. After so much pain and struggle, I am afraid to believe that it will all work out. I am not ashamed to admit it but I can't live without you. You are as essential to me as oxygen. You are my reason for living. I love you….. Those words are so small compared to my feelings for you. I guess I have a hard time believing that you could feel the same way about me."

Catherine takes Vincent's face in her hands. She kisses him, pulls back and looking into his eyes.

"Vincent Keller, I adore you. You are the best man I know. You are the strongest, bravest, most loving man. You are the other half of my soul." Her gaze softens. "There is no life without you in it. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and I will follow you into the next life if that is our future. I love you…and I don't need walls or doors."

She doesn't get a chance to finish as Vincent swiftly closes the distance between them and kisses her, pulling her close. She melts into him. She is lost in his embrace. His hand on her back, the other moving lower pressing her as close as possible. Her arms come around him. She holds tightly to him.

Vincent changes the angle of his kiss to get closer still. Catherine pulls back to look at him. He stares at her. All that is between them is their panting breath and racing heartbeats. She runs her hand along where his scar used to be. Her eyes holding back moisture.

"Now do you believe me?"

She can see the moment he accepts her love, all of it. His mouth softens, his eyes fill, his throat working to swallow. He can't speak. But he nods his head.

She places her head on his chest and he pulls her close, laying his cheek against the top of her head. Together they will fight and no matter tomorrow's outcome….Together they will be.


End file.
